The Miz
thumb|The Miz Michael "Mike" Gregory Mizanin (8 de octubre de 1980), más conocido por su nombre en el ring, The Miz es un luchador profesional estadounidense que actualmente trabaja para la empresa WWE, en su marca RAW. Mizanin trabajó en numerosos reality shows del canal MTV, hasta que se convirtió en luchador profesional. Durante su carrera ha sido una vez Campeón Mundial, al poseer un reinado como Campeón de la WWE. Además, poseé dos reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidos, dos como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WWE, tres como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE y uno como Campeón Intercontinental. Todo estos logros le hacen un Campeón de Tres Coronas. También fue el ganador del RAW Money in the Bank en 2010. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' 'Toug Enough' En octubre de 2004, Mizanin (The Miz) entró en la cuarta temporada de Tough Enough, un concurso de televisión en el que el ganador se adjudicaría un contrato en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) la suma de $ 1.000.000. Mizanin llegó a la ronda final. En el evento pay-per-view, Armageddon Mizanin enfrentó al otro participante restante, Daniel Puder, en una ronda de tres "Dixie Dogfight "(combate de boxeo). Ninguno de los dos logró un golpe de gracia, y el concurso se adjudicó a Puder sobre la base de la reacción del público. En el 16 de diciembre de 2004 en SmackDown!, Puder fue anunciado como el ganador de Tough Enough de entrenador en jefe de Al Snow. A pesar de perder el duro concurso , Mizanin había despertado el interés de la WWE, y le ofrecieron finalmente un contrato de desarrollo. Mizanin fue enviado a la Deep South Wrestling (DSW) para entrenar con Bill DeMott, de trasladarse a McDonough, Georgia en el proceso. En julio de 2005, luchó para la WWE, haciendo pareja con el ex campeón de Tough Enough Matt Cappotelli para hacer frente a los Highlanders (Rory McAllister y Robbie). El 1 de diciembre de 2005, derrotó a Mike Knox Mizanin en la final de un torneo para coronar a los primeros Deep South Heavyweight Champion. Él continuó su colaboración con Matt Cappotelli todo el segundo semestre de 2005 en los partidos de la WWE oscuro y muestra Cappotelli casa hasta que, nominalmente, de Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), fue diagnosticado con un tumor cerebral después de una lesión en una grabación en diciembre de 2005. 'Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006)' El 3 de febrero de 2006, Mizanin fue trasladado a la Ohio Valley Wrestling. El 18 de febrero de 2006 hizo su debut en un programa de la OVW como "The Miz", con un segmento de "Miz TV", donde hablaba detrás de las cámaras. Él habló con Chris Cage, quien se suponía que iba a ser su compañero en la OVW, pero Cage dijo que se iba del negocio y deseó buena suerte a Mizanin en su carrera, también en unas de sus más recordadas entrevistas habló con el famoso actor Fabrizio Pinatte García. Cuando Cage se fue, Mike se unió con Matt Cappotelli y Christy Hemme para derrotar esa misma noche a The Highlanders. El 28 de febrero de 2006, The Miz luchó en su primera pelea contra René Duprée. Chet the Jet y Seth Skyfire acudieron durante la lucha a distraer a The Miz, ayudando a Duprée a ganar el dominio del combate frente a The Miz. Cuando Miz iba a derrotar a René Duprée, Chris Cage acudió a atacar a Seth Skyfire. Cuando The Miz dejó el ring para intentar controlar a Chris Cage, terminó perdiendo el combate por cuenta fuera. El 8 de febrero de 2006, The Miz y Chris Cage capturaron el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW, derrotando a Chet the Jet y Seth Skyfire. Tiempo después, la WWE despidió a Chris Cage el 18 de marzo de 2006, obligando a Miz y Cage a perder los campeonatos, por lo que el 19 de marzo de 2006, Deuce Shade derrotó a The Miz en una lucha individual, dándole los campeonatos de The Untouchables (Deuce Shade & Domino). El 8 de junio de 2007, Miz hizo su última aparición en la OVW antes de saltar al plantel principal de la WWE. '2007-2008' The Miz debutó en junio de 2006, pero sólo haciendo programas y entrevistas. Su debut luchando fue el 1 de septiembre de 2006, en donde derrotó a Tatanka. Después de esto, Michael Cole y Miz comenzaron a destacar el "impresionante invicto" de éste, a pesar de participar en 5 luchas en 2 meses, derrotando a superestrellas como Matt Hardy y Scotty Hotty. En ese tiempo inició un feudo con Layla El, quien dudaba de las habilidades del Miz en el ring, llevando a Miz a ayudar a Kristal a derrotar a Layla El en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, pronto The Miz y Kristal se interpusieron en el regreso de The Boogeyman, lo que hizo que The Miz fuera derrotado por primera vez, por Boogeyman, en Armageddon 2006. Debido a esto empezó un feudo con Boogeyman, llevándolo a luchar en Smackdown!. En uno de estos combates , Boogeyman introdujo gusanos en la boca de su novia, Kristal Tuvo también un feudo con Undertaker, siendo derrotado rápidamente en numerosas ocasiones. Después de esto, Mizanin se ausentó por unos meses, volviendo en junio de 2007. En la edición del 11 de junio de 2007 de RAW fue derrotado por Snitsky en una lucha que definió un cupo del Draft 2007. Snitsky, al ganar la lucha le dio el cupo a la ECW, pero el árbitro terminó por revertir la decisión, debido a que Snitsky continuó golpeando a Miz. Como resulato Miz le dio el cupo a SmackDown!, resultando elegido Chris Masters. Miz fue trasladado desde SmackDown! a la ECW como parte del Draft Suplementario de 2007. Su primer combate en la ECW fue frente a Nunzio, del que salió vencedor. Tuvo también una rivalidad con Balls Mahoney en la cual se alió con las Extreme Exposé y no perdió ningún combate contra Balls Mahoney. En un Fatal 4-Way donde participaron The Boogeyman, Big Daddy V y CM Punk fue vencido por cuenta de 3 por Punk, después de que éste le aplicara su "Go To Sleep". Al ganar Punk este combate, conseguía una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la ECW, que haría efectiva ante John Morrison. En Cyber Sunday 2007, The Miz se enfrentó a CM Punk por el Campeonato de la ECW al ser elegido por los fans para la lucha, la cual perdió después de que Punk le aplicara su "Go To Sleep". El 13 de noviembre en Smackdown!, luchó por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE junto con John Morrison, derrotando a los ex campeones Matt Hardy y MVP, convirtiéndose en los Campeones en Pareja de la WWE. Tras este combate, MVP se enfadó y exigió la revancha en el acto haciendo luchar sólo a Matt Hardy, que volvió a perder debido a una lesión en su pierna que lo apartaría del cuadrilátero de 2 a 3 meses. En el evento Survivor Series 2007 The Miz luchó en una Triple Amenaza frente a John Morrison y el campeón CM Punk por el Campeonato de la ECW, ganando el combate CM Punk. The Miz reclamó una revancha para Armageddon 2007, la cual no le fue concedida. El 23 de noviembre en Smackdown! él y John Morrison luchan ante The Major Brothers, ganando después de que The Miz le aplicara un "Reality Check" a Brett Major, reteniendo sus campeonatos. El 27 de noviembre lucha junto a John Morrison contra Jesse & Festus saliendo como vencedores. Después en una edición de ECW on Sci-Fi lucharon contra Jimmy Wang Yang y Shannon Moore en donde perdieron. El combate era una pelea clasificatoria para el Royal Rumble 2008.Este combate se repitió y esta vez por los títulos de Campeones Por Parejas de la WWE, el combate quedó en empate en un 1 a 1 ya que se acabó el tiempo establecido para el combate y The Miz y John Morrison retuvieron los títulos de Campeones por Parejas de la WWE, Además ganaron la oportunidad de Wang Yang y Moore de Royal Rumble. The Miz y John Morrison lucharon en un combate en desventaja contra Colin Delaney en una edición de ECW on Sci-Fi, derrotándole en poco más de 2 minutos. El 19 de febrero, Miz le derrotó al aplicarle el "Reality Check" y la siguiente semana, Morrison & Miz se enfrentaron a Delaney y su mentor, Tommy Dreamer, derrotándoles. Una semana después, volvieron a enfrentarse con los títulos en juego, ganando los campeones por descalificación al golpear Delaney a Morrison con una silla. Tras esto, se jugaron los títulos en un Extreme Rules, donde ganaron John Morrison & The Miz. Esa misma semana en SmackDown, retuvieron los títulos ante Jesse & Festus. Tras esto, ambos se enfrentaron en un combate para tener un puesto en el Money in the Bank de WrestleMania XXIV, el cual ganó Morrison. A causa de esto, Miz participó en la Battle Royal de 24 hombres, pero fue eliminado. En Judgment Day, The Miz & Morrison derrotaron a Kane & CM Punk, reteniendo los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE. Sin embargo, los perdieron en The Great American Bash, ante Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder en un combate donde también participaron Finlay & Hornswoggle y Jesse & Festus. En Unforgiven, participó en el primer ECW Championship Scramble junto al campeón Mark Henry, Matt Hardy, Chavo Guerrero y Finlay, siendo derrotado luego de que Matt Hardy ganara la lucha; más adelante junto con Morrison entró en un Feudo con Cryme Tyme, saliendo victoriosos en algunas ocasiones como en el evento Cyber Sunday donde fueron elegidos por los aficionados entre dos luchas más por parejas y los derrotaron luego de una pequeña trampa. En el aniversario de RAW por sus 800 episodios no pudieron derrotar a DX; al día siguiente en la ECW volvieron a perder ante Finlay y Matt Hardy. El 13 de diciembre, en un super house show de las tres marcas (Raw, ECW y SmackDown!), Miz y Morrison se enfrentaron a los Campeones Mundiales en Parejas CM Punk y Kofi Kingston, derrotándolos y ganando su primer Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. '2009' Durante el mes de febrero, junto con Morrison iniciaron una rivalidad con los Campeones en Parejas de la WWE Carlito & Primo, que también incluyó participación de las Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki). En la edición del 13 de febrero de SmackDown!, Morrison & Miz derrotaron a Carlito & Primo, ganando una cita romántica con las Bellas (kayfabe). Además, les fue otorgada una oportunidad por los campeonatos de Carlito & Primo, pero fueron derrotados en dicho combate, realizado el 27 de febrero. En WrestleMania XXV, fueron derrotados otra vez por Carlito & Primo, perdiendo los campeonatos en parejas. El 13 de abril de 2009 fue enviado a la marca RAW debido al Draft 2009. Tras esto, empezó a retar a John Cena en RAW. Durante todos estos retos, Cena no pudo asistir por estar promocionando su película, pero la WWE lo manejó como una lesión que Cena tuvo en el PPV Backlash del mismo año contra el Big Show; por lo que Mizanin se adjudicaba victorias, llegando a acumular 6 victorias y 0 derrotas hasta que ambos se enfrentaron en The Bash, rindiéndose Miz tras el STFU de John Cena. En Night of Champions, participo en la lucha por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, dónde también participaron Primo Colon, Carlito, Jack Swagger, MVP y el campeón Kofi Kingston, Miz no logró ganar pues el campeón retuvo el título. El 3 de agosto en el episodio de RAW, The Miz fue derrotado ante John Cena en una Lumberjack Match, siendo así echado de RAW, pero obtuvo un contrato con la WWE un episodio después en RAW al derrotar a Eugene bajo el nombre de The Calgary Kid. El 31 de agosto volvió a luchar por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en una lucha entre Carlito, Swagger y Kingston, donde retuvo Kingston; en Breaking Point, donde fue derrotado por Kingston, en Hell in a Cell donde se enfrentó a Swagger y Kingston, reteniendo Kingston y el 5 de octubre de 2009 en RAW, donde ganó Miz, ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Luego de esto, empezó un feudo con John Morrison, enfrentándose los dos en Bragging Rights, ganando la lucha The Miz. En Survivor Series, el Team Miz (The Miz, Drew McIntyre, Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler y Jack Swagger) derrotó al Team Morrison (John Morrison, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Shelton Benjamin y Finlay). '2010-2011' En 2010, The Miz comenzó un feudo con MVP, a quien derrotó en el evento Royal Rumble en un combate por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Mas tarde, en ese mismo evento, The Miz participó en el Royal Rumble match, donde entró decimosexto, pero fue eliminado por MVP. El 8 de febrero en una edicion de RAW, The Miz formó equipo con The Big Show, con quien ganó el Campeonato Unificado en Parejas tras derrotar a D-Generation X (Triple H y Shawn Michaels) y a CM Punk y Luke Gallows. En WrestleMania XXVI retuvieron el Campeonato en Unificado en Parejas frente a John Morrison & R-Truth. Tras esto, empezaron un feudo con The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) y su manager, Bret Hart. En Extreme Rules, derrotaron a Morrison & R-Truth y a MVP & Mark Henry, pero perdieron ante The Hart Dynasty, obteniendo una oportunidad por los títulos el 26 de abril en Raw, siendo derrotados y perdiendo los títulos, después de la lucha Big Show lo atacó. Además, el 17 de mayo en Raw perdió el Campeonato de Estados Unidos frente a Bret Hart. En Over the Limit hizo pareja con Chris Jericho contra The Hart Dynasty por los Campeonatos Unificados en Pareja lucha que perdieron. Al día siguiente trató de recuperar el Campeonato de Estados Unidos, ya que Hart lo dejó vacante, frente a R-Truth, pero perdió de nuevo asi comenzando un feudo con el. El 1 de junio del 2010 él mismo anunció que sería el mentor de Alex Riley en la segunda temporada de NXT. Además, el 14 de junio participó en un combate por el campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra John Morrison, Zack Ryder y el campeón R-Truth, ganando The Miz la lucha y consiguiendo por segunda vez el título, reteniéndolo ante el ex-campeón en Fatal 4-Way. Tras esto, se clasificó para el Money in the Bank de RAW de Money in the Bank. Durante las semanas previas al evento, atacó a los participantes R-Truth (a quien lesionó (Kayfabe)) y Mark Henry. En el evento, The Miz descolgó el maletín, ganando la lucha y el maletín de RAW. Tras esto, continuó su feudo con R-Truth, ya que al día siguiente, en RAW, le impidió canjear su maletín por el Campeonato de la WWE de Sheamus. Una semana más tarde en RAW The Miz de nuevo trató de canjear su maletin por el campeonato de la WWE, ante Sheamus quien habia sido noqueado por Randy Orton, pero Orton lo impidió tras aplicarle un RKO. Tras esto, dijo que estaría en el Team WWE en Summerslam, pero fue sacado del equipo por meter a Daniel Bryan. A causa de esto, durante el combate, le atacó, causando su eliminación y reiniciando su feudo. En el evento Night of Champions The Miz perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos ante Bryan. Tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Daniel Bryan en Hell in a Cell en una lucha donde también participó John Morrison en una Submissions Count Anywhere match, reteniendo Bryan el campeonato al forzar a Miz a rendirse. El 11 de octubre en RAW derrotó a John Cena con intervencion de Alex Riley, Husky Harris y Michael McGillicutty, siendo nombrado capitán del Team RAW en Bragging Rights. En el evento, Team SmackDown (Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Edge, Alberto del Rio, Tyler Reks & Kofi Kingston) derrotó al Team RAW (The Miz, Santino Marella, R-Truth, John Morrison, Sheamus, CM Punk & Ezekiel Jackson). El 22 de noviembre, canjeó su maletín del RAW Money in the Bank, derrotando a Randy Orton y ganando el Campeonato de la WWE. Tuvo su primera defensa por ordenes del Anonimo General Manager de RAW el 29 de noviembre, defendiéndolo exitosamente ante Jerry Lawler en un Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match. Luego, defendió su titulo ante Randy Orton en el evento WWE TLC en un Tables Match con ayuda de Alex Riley. The Miz derrotó a John Morrison reteniendo el Campeonato de la WWE en un Falls Count Anywhere match en RAW el 3 de enero de 2011. Tras esto, retuvo su título el 30 de enero en Royal Rumble ante Randy Orton por la interferencia de The Nexus. Más tarde esa noche, acompañó a su aprendiz Alex Riley al Royal Rumble Match y entre él y Riley eliminarón a John Cena. El 20 de febrero en Elimination Chamber retuvo su titulo contra Jerry Lawler y al día siguiente en RAW ganó los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE junto a John Cena, poco después los perdieron en ese mismo día contra The Corre, al traicionar a Cena. En WrestleMania XXVII retuvo el título de la WWE tras cubrir a Cena después de recibir un Rock Bottom por parte de The Rock. Finalmente, en Extreme Rules The Miz perdió el campeonato ante Cena en una Steel Cage Match en un combate en el que también participó John Morrison. El día siguiente, intentó recuperarlo en RAW, pero perdió por descalificación. El 9 de mayo venció a Rey Mysterio y Alberto Del Rio convirtiendose en retador al Campeonato de la WWE de John Cena en Over the Limit en un I Quit Match. En el evento, Miz y Riley atacaron juntos a Cena en el "I Quit" match, ya que era un combate sin descalificación. Durante la lucha, Riley usó una grabadora con la voz de Cena diciendo "I Quit", pero el árbitro reinició la lucha. Tras esto, The Miz se rindió con un STF. La noche siguiente, le echó la culpa a Riley de no ganar el título, por lo que despidió a Riley y luego éste atacó a Miz, cambiando Riley a face. Luego se pactó una lucha entre ellos en Capitol Punishment, la cual ganó Riley. n Money in the Bank, participó en el RAW Money in the Bank Ladder match, pero fue derrotado por Alberto Del Rio. Al día siguiente en RAW se realizó un torneo para decidir al nuevo campeón de la WWE tras quedar este vacante por la finalización del contrato del campeón CM Punk. The Miz se enfrentó en cuartos de final a Alex Riley pasando a semifinales donde derrotó a Kofi Kingston y llegando a la final que se celebró en la edición de Raw del 25 de julio frente a Rey Mysterio, saliendo derrotado. Desde ese enconces siempre demando una revancha con Mysterio comenzando ambos un feudo. El 8 de agosto, en RAW derrotó a Kofi Kingston ya que originalmente se enfrentaria a Rey Mysterio pero le atacó en backstage. En SummerSlam luchó junto a R-Truth & Alberto Del Rio contra Rey Mysterio, John Morrison & Kofi Kingston, combate que perdió. El 22 de agosto se alió con R-Truth, pensando que había una conspiración en contra de ellos, iniciando un feudo con los Campeones en Parejas Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston), a quienes derrotaron en luchas individuales, pero perdieron en Night of Champions en el combate titular por descalificación. Ese mismo día, interfirieron en la lucha entre CM Punk y Triple H, acto por el cual fueron despedidos al día siguiente.(Kayfabe).26 Durante el evento Hell in a Cell, interfirieron en la lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE entre Alberto Del Rio, Punk y Cena hasta que fueron expulsados por Triple H. Sin embargo, el 10 de octubre, fueron contratados de nuevo por el nuevo General Manager John Laurinaitis. En Vengeance ambos se enfrentaron a Triple H & CM Punk en una lucha en parejas, la cual ganaron gracias a la interferencia de Kevin Nash, pero perdieron en Survivor Series ante John Cena & The Rock. Un dia más tarde, The Miz atacó a R-Truth acabando su alianza, luego de que John Cena los hiciera discutir. En realidad, se disolvió el equipo para que justificar la ausencia de R-Truth, debido a que está suspendido por violar el Programa de Bienestar de la WWE. El 28 de noviembre, en RAW, derrotó a John Morrison en un Falls Count Anywhere Match; después de la lucha, lo siguió atacando hasta lesionarlo, y al día siguiente, el contrato de Morrison con la WWE expiró, saliendo de la empresa.El 5 de diciembre, durante el episodio de RAW, derrotó a Randy Orton por conteo fuera del ring y se clasificó para una Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match contra Alberto Del Rio y CM Punk en TLC por el Campeonato de la WWE. Sin embargo, Punk retuvo el título. '2012-presente' El RAW del 26 de diciembre, reinició su feudo con R-Truth cuando éste hizo su regreso de la lesión que le había ocasionado The Miz, lanzándole contra las escaleras metálicas. El 23 de enero del 2012, perdio un combate frente R Truth en la cual el perdedor ingresaría en el Royal Rumble como el número 1, durando 45:39 minutos siendo eliminado por the big show. En Elimination Chamber, luchó por el Campeonato de la WWE contra CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, Jericho, Kofi Kingston y R-Truth en un Elimination Chamber match, siendo el último eliminado por CM Punk. En Wrestlemania XXVIII, formó parte del Team Johnny, junto a David Otunga, Mark Henry, Drew McIntyre, Jack Swagger y Dolph Ziggler derrotando al Team Teddy conformado por Santino Marella, Booker T, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Zack Ryder y The Great Khali, de esta forma John Laurinaitis se convirtió en el gerente general tanto de RAW como de Smackdown. El día siguiente en RAW derrotó a Zack Ryder. En el Pre Show de Extreme Rules tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, pero fue derrotado por Santino Marella. En Over the Limit participó en un People Power Battle Royal, logrando quedar entre los 2 últimos, pero fue eliminado por Christian; más tarde en el mismo evento fue derrotado por Brodus Clay. Tras esta derrota, dejó de aparecer unas semanas en televisión debido a que empezaron las grabaciones de la película The Marine: Homefront, de la cual es protagonista. En Money in the Bank regresó como Tweener para participar en el Money in the Bank Ladder Match enfrentando a Kane, Big Show, Chris Jericho y John Cena, este último fue el ganador. El 23 de julio en el RAW 1000th Episode derrotó a Christian ganando su primer Campeonato Intercontinental y convirtiéndose con esto en Campeón de Tres Coronas. Tuvo su primera defensa exitosa esa semana en SmackDown, reteniéndolo ante el ex-campeón. En SummerSlam derroto a Rey Misterio reteniendo el Campeonato Intercontinental 'Finishers' *Skull Crushing Finale (2009-presente) *Reality Check (2007-2009) *Mizard of Oz (2005-2007) 'Managers' *Kenny Bolin *Roni Jonah *ODB *Layla *Kelly Kelly *Brooke *John Morrison *The Bella Twins *Nikki Bella *Alex Riley *R-Truth 'Logros' *Deep South Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Chris Cage *WWE Championship (1 vez) *WWE Intecontinental Championship (1 vez, actual) *WWE United States Championship (2 veces) *WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con John Morrison (1) y Big Show (1) *WWE Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con John Morrison (1), Big Show (1) y John Cena (1) *RAW Money in the Bank (2010) *Triple Crown Championship (vigesimoquinto)